Life with a Champion
by Batistiasgurl
Summary: How a normal girl goes from an after show party to Becomming Matt Hardy's Girlfriend and Running his dream restaraunt. Their lives together.MattO/C Jeff, Shannon, Other WWE'S maybe O/C's
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any one in the WWE**

**This maybe off to a rocky start but it will get better I promise.**

John and I waited for Smackdown to come to town all month and now it was finally here. While we were waiting to check into our hotel we noticed a big commotion in the lobby. It was a bunch of guys, a bunch of big guys. We asked the lady at the front desk what was going on? She just said that they had the WWE staying with them for the night. She then noticed that we had been booked on the same floor as them and told us that they are really noisy and asked if we wanted to be moved to a different room. We told her no that's ok we would survive. With that we took our key and went to our room it was a nice whirlpool suite. When we were in our room we heard different voices that we recognized. They were the sounds of different wrestlers and divas. I got excited how could this have happened they never let fans rent rooms on the same floor. It just did this time and I was happy.

We were at the show and I had asked John if he wanted to go down to the hotel lounge after the show, because the wrestlers were probably going to do some drinking before they went to bed for the night and it would be kind of cool to hang with them. He told me sure why not. At the show he knew who my favorite wrestlers were and he watched me watch them with all intensity. This was my first show ever and we were in the first row so I got a very good look at all of my men. When each of my men came out he asked me if I liked what I saw and I told him that I did. His easy go lucky demeanor seamed to change with each on that came out. By the time the show was done he seemed like he was a little irritated with my excitement about meeting these people in the lounge. We went back to the hotel to get ready to go to the lounge. I put on a low cut Hardy Boys baby t-shirt and a matching camouflage mini skirt.

OK I am ready and with that we left for the lounge. When we got down there, it was already starting to fill up with the superstars. I just sat there quietly and enjoyed my drink. I didn't want to do anything to make John upset.

Then out of no where I had Jeff Hardy by my side stealing a cigarette from me. At first all I seen was an arm come from behind me and pick up my pack and that's when I turned around and said what the fuck do you think and I stopped dead sentence when I realized who he was.

He said i'm sorry I should have asked first.

That's ok i'll share my cigarettes with you any time, by the way my name is Jasmine can I get a picture with you?

Jeff said it would be an honor to have his picture taken with such a lovely lady.

After the picture was taken I asked Jeff to sign my cigarette pack and he did.

John started to give me grief about spending a little to much time with Jeff. I said for god sake it's not like I made a date with him for a latter time. He just kept arguing with me louder and started to make a seen. I got up and told him to leave me alone that our relationship was over as I started to walk away he grabbed me, I yelled at him to let me go as I was pulling to go in the area of the wrestlers. I broke free and told him once again we were done. He screamed some more profanity at me and then he hit me in the face so hard that it sent me flying into a table, a table occupied by Matt Hardy,Dave Batista, Jeff Hardy and Fit Finlay. They all went after him except Matt, he stayed to make sure I was ok.

Matt, I am fine this isn't the first time he has hit me but it will be the last. I told him to got to hell and get out of my life. It just means that I go to the abuse shelter to live until I can afford to live on my own. Tonight I sleep in my car because I have been drinking.

Do you have money for a hotel?

Yes I have money for a hotel but now I need to save it. I need to live off of what money I have, my job after child support only pays about two hundred dollars a month. I have to find a second job. I have a degree in hotel restaurant special events management, so maybe I will try to start a special events company and get a housekeeping job in some hotel, along with my job at KFC.

Matt just sat and listened as I was crying and talking to him. He soon just took my face in his hands and looked me straight in the face and told me not tot worry and as our eyes met we were some how drawn into a the most passionate kiss I have ever had. We spent the rest of the night talking and making out. When it came time for the lounge to close I gave Matt one last kiss before trying to go to my hotel room to trying to get my things, but Matt insisted on going with me in case John was there. When I got to my room John was there and didn't start any thing with me, because I had Matt with me so I was able to get my things.

I asked Matt if he would walk me to my car.

Matt told me I wasn't going any where.

Well where am I going to stay then?

You are going to stay with me for tonight and then we will figure it out from there.

I would love to stay with you for tonight but what do you mean we will figure it out from there.

Jasmine, you aren't safe living here with John around, we need to find you some place safe to live.

Matt, I do really appreciate you letting me stay with you tonight, but beyond tonight is my problem. I don't really know how you can help me.

Jasmine, being with you tonight got me thinking with your degree, we need some one with special event planning skills down by where I live in Cameron and I have always wanted to open a restaurant, it would take off good because of of me owning it. Would you be interested in running it. It wouldn't take me long to get it up and going. I have the site the building is there. It was an old Hardee's. All it needs is a good cleaning, a menu, supply's, and employees and it would be good to go. I have been thinking about this for a few of months now and you are just a confirmation now that it my restaurant is meant to be. Please say yes that you will come away with me.

Matt, are you asking me to like be your girlfriend or business partner, I am confused. What are you asking?

I am asking you to come home with me to Cameron and live in my house with me open and run my restaurant and yes be my girlfriend.

Matt, this is so fast you just met me, you don't even know me.

Jasmine, this is fate you are the girl for me like I said I have been thinking about the restaurant for a few months now and I believe god has sent you to me.

Ok I will agree with the restaurant thing but to be your girlfriend.

Jasmine, there is just some thing about you that makes me feel different, you make me feel relaxed, at peace, it's hard to explain. You just need to trust me when I say that I feel like you are my special some one. How do you feel about me right at this moment and don't hold any feelings back.

Matt, right now I am excited about the opportunity you are giving me with the restaurant and I do have some feelings for you but i'm not sure what they are right now. You have made me feel very special all night which I am not used to. I loved the affection that you have been showing me. It makes me feel like you really do want me, and I don't know how to act because I am having feeling for you I have never felt for any one before. So I think that they are good and that I do want to be with you. This all feels like such a dream Matthew Moore Hardy, the ECW champ wants to be with a nobody like me Jasmine Mary Hanson. If this is a dream them I don't want to be woken up. I want it to last forever. I want to be with you, I want to be your girlfriend. I want to be with you forever. I will run your restaurant and it will be a big success. With you it will be nice not having to wonder when the next time I will be hit is. I have feelings for you very strong feelings for you.

(Taking me in his arms) Jasmine, I would never ever in a million years ever lay one finger on you in a angry way. The only way I have been known to hit a woman is in a playful way and if you don't ever want me to do that tell me and that won't ever happen either.

Matt, I can take playful hits hell god knows I dish out enough of them myself. I just don't deserve treatment like that jackass gave me earlier.

Jasmine, you never have to worry about that ever again, because that is in your past.

Matt,not to change the subject, but all of the clothes I have are the clothes I have with me. Can we go to my house and get some of my things so I can move with you. I don't have that much, just 2 laptops and my desktop computer and my clothes and my doll house.

What is special about the doll house?

I have had the doll house since I was like ten years old and it is falling apart so I need you to help me move it.

OK I see then we must grab it too.

Matt you are going to have to give me directions to get to Where you live. I think I can find my way to North Carolina, but ...

Jasmine, I will be driving with you. You honestly don't think I would fly home and make you drive by yourself do you. Do you think we would have enough room for Jeff?

I don't know, It depends on my doll house. I don't know if I am going to put it in the trunk with clothes packed around it or put it on the back seat.

(At my house)

The first thing Matt looked at was my doll house and then my clothes and he said they should go into the trunk. So we put the doll house in first and packed all of my clothes in nice and neatly around it. Then the desktop computer went in there also with the monitor. Matt grabbed my photo albums and he found a box and put all of my WWE collectibles in it. He also found all of my old WWE magazines and put them in the trunk also.

Jasmine, who's bird is this?

That's my bird, her name is Precious.

Matt told me she was coming with and he put her in the back seat.

Matt, what are we going to do with her tonight when we are at the hotel she can't stay in the car.

We will leave tonight then and we will take turns driving and find a little out of the way motel that we can bring her in with us.

That sounds great Matt but she is it. We have room for Jeff. Is he going to want to leave tonight.

I don't know let me call him, I hope so because it would be nice to have a third driver and a second one that knows where he is going.

(Matt is on the phone with Jeff)No Jeff I am dead serious, yes driving home tonight, you can sleep in the car, it is just until we find a motel that we can take her bird into the room. Yes I said bird, a cockatiel, Precious, I will pay for you to have your own room. OK we will be there in ten minutes, thanks bro you're the best. Bye.

OK Jeff is coming with us he thinks I am a total nut job.

Well Matt, aren't you? I mean you meet your soul mate and move her out of her home in the middle of the night to be with you. You tell that to any joe on the street that doesn't know our situation and they will tell you that you are insane just like your brother did. I am insane also. Just to up and leave a stable place to live, a suckie job and some great friends to go run a restaurant with the current ECW champion Matt Hardy and have him be my one and only. Right now I think people would say we are both off of our rockers. Now lets get Jeff.

We went to Jeff 's room to get his and Matt's bags and packed them carefully in the trunk and back seat and we were on our way. Jeff kept asking me for cigarettes finally I got tired of him asking and I just threw two packs at him to shut him up. Then his lighter died. I pulled into the next gas station and bought him a lighter. Before we left I asked him if there was any thing else he would need before we stopped at a motel. He just gave me a look and said a soda, I said fine I will get it for you. You make ten times what I make and I am giving you cigarettes and buying you a lighter and soda, you are buying the next gas fill.

Jeff just looked at Matt and said you got yourself a feisty one, I think she will be good for you.

Matt just replied with I know she will be good for me.

We drove for about six hours and ended up stopping at a small motel just outside of Louisville, Kentucky. We wanted two rooms but all they had was one room with two beds.

Matt said should we keep driving and find some place else or what Jeff it is your call.

Jeff said this is fine I am just tired and I want to get some sleep.

So we took the one room. I brought Precious into the room. When the guys were getting ready for bed I had gotten Precious out of her cage and I was petting her, giving her kisses, snuggling with her and telling her how happy I was that I didn't have to leave her behind. Matt came over by me I told him to back off a little that she was starting to freak and to let me get a better hold of her so he could pet her. I got a better hold and then Matt came over and started to scratch her neck the way I showed him how to, the way that she likes it, but she was still starting to freak and started to bite me so I told Matt it was time to put her away.

Give her some time she will get used to you. If I am not around and she wants attention she will come right to you, but if I am in the room forget it you are not getting any where near her unless when she gets used to you I hand her off to you. I'll have you feed and water her when you are around that is how we will start the process. That way she will think hay this guy is keeping me alive I had better like him. That's how I started off John, and before I knew it he had her out while I was gone. I am the only one who will ever be able to kiss and snuggle with her though, because she's my baby.

So I have to compete for your affection with the bird hey.

Oh no there is no competition for my affection the bird only gets so much just a couple minutes a day if she's lucky. You will get a lot more than just a couple of minutes a day, come here let me show you.(Taking him in my arms and kissing him passionately)

Matt picked me up and headed towards the bed I broke the kiss when he put me down and told him we can't tonight baby.

Why not.

(As I pointed to the bed next to ours) Let's show Jeff some respect.

Jasmine, you are so special and so different.

What do you mean different?

Any other girl wouldn't have cared if Jeff was in the next bed or not.

I'm not just any other girl, I am a lady. I demand respect. Besides we just met I kind of want to take things slow if that's ok with you.

So you didn't really want to any way.

It's not the point whether I want to or not I want to take every thing a little slower OK. You have me moving into your house after knowing me for four hours and now reality is setting in ten hours latter. I am Matt Hardy's girlfriend, yes I am Matt Hardy's girlfriend. I have left hell behind and I am moving into heaven with my guardian angel. So what is the rush, you are stuck with me for a long time maybe the rest of your life, what do you think of that?

(Laying next to me on top of the bed, looking over the top of my face) I will go as slow as you want to go as long as I know you aren't going any where, because I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I know I haven't had you that long but I feel like you have filled a big void that I have had inside of me. You make me feel complete. I feel happy almost like a giddy little kid when you are near me and I like that feeling. I haven't had that feeling since Amy.

Oh Amy is one of your ex's.

Yes you don't know about Amy Lita.

No, was she a Diva?

Yes she screwed me over after three years by cheating on me with Edge. I thought every wrestling fan knew about that.

Matt, John got me into wrestling. I have only been watching for about a year.

What about all of the magazines and the memorabilia?

Those were my son's things he was heavy into wrestling, but I never got into it. I watched it here and there but never got deep into it until I got with John.

How old is your son?

My son's name is Damion and he would have been fifteen next week thursday. He died two years ago of leukemia. He did have his wish granted from the make-a-wish foundation. He met HHH, John Cena, Batista and Jeff. That's where all that stuff came from. I have shirts in my stuff signed also. I think Jeff will trip out when he sees the pictures of him and Damion. You did grab the big blue photo album didn't you?

Yes, I grabbed all of the photo albums off of the shelf.

You grabbed everything off that shelf, good that means you grabbed John's wrestling cards too.(Laughing) I bought them for him any way so I don't feel bad. After all he has done to me I deserved to take them back, he didn't deserve to have them.

That's my girl. He never deserved to have such a wonderful beautiful woman as you any way. You were meant to be mine.

And just think if I hadn't endured the year of abuse I wouldn't have ended up at the show and I wouldn't have you right now. I guess it's true when they say everything has a purpose in life for happening the way that it dose.

Yes Jasmine it's called fate, now enough talking let's get in bed and get some sleep it's really late and I want to get home today and get you settled in and then I have to go and see Shannon down at the shop for a while tonight and show you off.

OK Let me go and get my blanket from the car so I can sleep on the couch.

You can sleep in the bed I will go and sleep with Jeff.

I don't want to put you out or have Jeff wake up all freaked out.

Don't worry about it. It wouldn't be the first time he has woken up to me in bed with him. I had a feeling this would happen that's why I had wanted two rooms.

You had a feeling that I wouldn't want to sleep with you.

Yes I felt that I might have been pushing you a little fast and I am so happy that you told me to slow down. From now on you set the pace of the relationship ok.

Matt, I am so happy that you are so understanding, with that I gave him a kiss and we both went off to sleep.

We had slept for a few hours and the next thing I knew I had awoken to Matt and Jeff arguing.

Damn it Matt she doesn't even want you. She wouldn't even let you sleep with her in the same bed. I told you she was a mistake and now you are stuck with her.

Jeff, she wants to take the relationship slow, she is not like all of the others who are out for one thing. She asked for some respect so that's why I slept with you and not her.

Did you tell her that you would stay on your own side of the bed?

No I didn't because I wasn't sure I would be able to and I didn't want to screw any thing up.

Well fine get her up so we can get back home.

I sat up and said I am up and ready to go whenever you guys are. I went into the bathroom and when I came out Matt was sitting on the side of the bed and Jeff was pacing the floor. I threw my keys at Matt and told him he was driving.

We drove straight through to Cameron. It was a seven hour trip. All Jeff did was complain. I was so happy to get to Matt's house. But I still had to deal with Jeff but at least Beth kept Jeff occupied so he laid off of me while Matt helped me move my things in. Matt made room in his closet so I could have half of it, because in the room I was staying in there was no closet. We brought my doll house into the garage and put it on the work bench so I could work on it. Matt made special shelf space for my photo albums. He even found the perfect spot for Precious. The computers we just put in his office. Once everything was put in it's place, I took the photo album with the make-a -wish pictures of Damion and went in the dining room by Jeff and told him to sit down I had some thing to show him. He turned the pages ever so slowly and studied each picture closely and asked me who was this boy. I told him that he was my son and that he had made my son's decade by being so nice to him. Jeff just started to tear up and said we meet these kids but we don't know what happens to them after the fact.

Jasmine, I am so happy that we made Damion's dream come true.

Actually Jeff, Damion's dream is coming true right now but with the other brother. He always dreamed of you being my boyfriend, but now Matt is so Damion is probably up in heaven going yes mom hooked herself a Hardy it may not be Jeff like I wanted but Matt is good too.

Really he wanted you to be with me.

Of course what teenage boy wouldn't want their mother to be with their favorite wrestler. It would make them the most popular kid in school.

I suppose that would be the bomb for any kid.

Matt came in from outside and said, Jasmine, Do you want to go over to Shannon's shop with me?

Shannon's shop? What kind of shop does Shannon have?

Oh he has Gas Chamber Ink,It's a tattoo Shop.

Sure, I'll go with you, may be i'll look into getting a tattoo while i'm there.

There won't be time tonight.

I mean in the future, I don't have the money to get one right now any way.

Jasmine, you don't have to worry about money I will take care of you.

Matt, I don't expect you to.

Jasmine, I love you and I want to take care of you and give you all of the things in life that you deserve.

I have enough money to get myself through the next couple of months.

What part of I will take care of you don't you understand? You are my girlfriend and what I have is yours also, just as if we are married without the papers. If you want a tattoo just pick one out and we will go back tomorrow and get it for you if that is what you want.

Matt, I already know what I want. I want a Hardy boys symbol on my right shoulder.

If that is what you want then that is what you will get.

Just as we were pulling up to the shop Shannon was just walking out the door to go home.

Hey Matt, what's up bro?

Oh not a whole lot I just thought that I would stop by and bring my girlfriend over so you could meet her. Jasmine this is Shannon. Shannon this is Jasmine.

It's very nice to meet you Jasmine.

Like wise Shannon.

Hey I was just headed home why don't you two come on over for a couple of drinks?

Sounds like a plan. We will meet you at your place then.

On the way over to Shannon's place Matt was telling me about the Prince of Punk. When we got over to Shannon's place we did a lot of talking and drinking. Shannon's dog Oz took a liking to me right off the bat, which Shannon said was very rare, it normally takes him a lot of time to warm up to people so I must be very special. Matt and Shannon were talking about new ideas for the Hardy show, I just sat back and listened since I had no idea what they were talking about. It was getting very late when Matt said that we should be going. I agreed and told Shannon it was very nice meeting him.

When we got home Jeff and Beth were sitting on the couch watching a movie. I looked and asked where is Precious?

Jeff said that damn bird is in your room. She wouldn't stop screeching.

Jeff all you would have had to do was cover her up and she would have stopped.

I'm sorry I didn't know.

That's ok, now you do. This squirt bottle works well too. (As I aimed and shot Jeff right in the head)

He took off after me and tackled me in the kitchen and started to tickle me.

Jasmine, you are one evil woman. (Laughing)

Jeff, i'm sorry, i'm sorry, stop, stop, I give up. (Laughing)

He stopped and helped me up and I gave him a playful hit and he gave me one back.

Ouch that hurt Jeffery, I didn't hurt you.

I'm sorry Jasmine I didn't mean it to hurt.

I know I am teasing it didn't hurt that bad. But I am tired and I am going to get ready for bed, but I need a shower first and when I looked in the bathroom earlier all I seen was a bunch of knobs and buttons, so Matt would you like to come and show me how to run your bathroom.

Of course my dear I would be more than honored to teach you how to use the shower.

We went into the bathroom and Matt started to explain all of the knobs and buttons to me the next thing I knew the water was running and I was being pushed in with Matt right behind me. There we were standing there soaked and I was just laughing at Matt telling him he looks like a drowned rat.

I started to undress Matt telling him that clothing has no place in the shower and he said that if his clothes didn't belong in the shower then neither did mine and he started to remove mine also. Soon we were both standing there wearing nothing but smiles. We washed each other up ever so tenderly, making sure not to miss any spots.

When we were done Matt asked me if I still wanted my own room.

Even after the shower incident I still said yes I felt that it would be best if I did. Matt and I went to his room to get ready for bed. I had no choice, because that is where all my clothes were. I grabbed clothes for the next morning, so I didn't have to come back in and disturb Matt if I got up first.

Matt, tomorrow I want to go and buy a dresser and small wardrobe for my room.

Why Jazzy, don't you like having to come in here to get your clothes.

Well Matty, after a while it would become a pain and besides when it does become a guest room again after I am done with it a dresser and a wardrobe would be a nice addition to the room any way. It would make it complete. I am just trying to help you make nice additions to your home. I mean right now it's a bed and a night stand, not that it's not nice...(Matt interrupts)

I understand Baby we will get a dresser and a wardrobe tomorrow,just for you. (Grabbing me by the hips and pulling me close to him and slipping his arms around my waist and kissing me) You can help me with some decorating of some other rooms also if you want no walls just furniture. Now it's getting late, I have some things I need to do before I go to bed. I need to go and check my

e-mail, and I need to go on MySpace and read some comments and do a little blogging, then I need to check out and go check out the message board there, then I can finally go to bed. So I will tuck you in ok baby.

(As Matt was in my room with me tucking me in bed) Boy Matt, you have a regular routine for your online time. Tomorrow we need to get my laptop synced to go online with your server.

Baby Girl I will do that while I am doing my things are your systems password protected?

No they are not, wait the desk top is. It is Johnny11990. He never knew that I knew his password. He had things to hide, I never did.

Ok they all will be ready to go in the morning, you will have to have your desktop on for your laptops to work on the net because I am putting you on my sub-server. Now go to sleep ok Jazzy, I love you and I will see you in the morning.

I love you too, Matty. I will see you in the morning.

Matt, spent a couple of hours in his computer room doing his blogging and setting up my computers to his network on his sub-server. He did a lot work on my desktop. He cleaned it up a lot from the shit John put on it. He then put the picture of him and I as wallpaper from the night before. When he was done it was totally Matt Hardy pimped out. He even took my laptops and put pictures of him on as wallpaper. I got up around 2:30am to go to the bathroom and he was still up so I stopped in to give him a kiss. He said he was getting ready to go to bed so he would tuck me back in. I told him no it was my turn to tuck him in. He laughed and agreed so that is exactly what I did. Once again I told him I loved him as I kissed him. He again told me he loved me and that my computers were done.

**I know it's off to a rocky start but it will get better.**

**Please review**


	2. The Restaruant Begining

**I do not own any one in the WWE**

I was awaken the next morning to Beth and Jeff fighting in the kitchen.

Jeff, if your brother really likes Jasmine who cares if they sleep together or not.

Beth, he is so stupid, she is just going to use him big time to get what ever it is she wants. She had to have did some thing to him to have him move her down here in the heat of the moment.

Jeff, whatever Matt's reason's are for her being here we can't change them and besides it is a good thing that they aren't sleeping together, that way we at least know she's not just after sex and she's not going to get pregnant any time soon. Besides Matt has a level head on his shoulders and doesn't do things for stupid reasons.

Well he did this time.

After hearing all of this, I just walked into the kitchen like I had heard nothing. They both just said good morning.

I said oh yes it is a glorious one isn't it. By the way Jeff will you stop criticizing Matt for bringing me down here. I am not sleeping with him because I want to take this relationship slow and I want to make sure it is what Matt wants, because it did start in the heat of the moment. If any thing I will just be running his restaurant that he wants to open. I do care for your brother, I care for him a lot and have no intentions of hurting him or using him like you said. Please give me a chance to prove myself. And as for sleeping with him and getting pregnant, I had complications with Damion so I had to have a hysterectomy, so I can't have any children. I don't need sex to have a relationship.

You heard Beth and I talking didn't you?

Talking, for god sakes Jeff, you were talking very loud. You woke me up. (I grabbed a cup of coffee) I am going back up stairs and go on my computer for a while until Matt wakes up. I don't want to hear anything about Matt and I come from your mouth. This is our relationship, let us have it our way, because truthfully it is none of your business. I really want to be able to love you like a brother, but right now you are making it very hard. With that said I went to Matt's computer room and turned on my computer and grabbed my laptop. Within an hour I received an IM

Luvu4evr: good morning lovely.

Baby love: who is this?

Luvu4evr: It's me Matt

Baby love: How did you get my name on here.

Luvu4evr: I did some work on the desk top, that's how I got it. Are you mad?

Baby love: No I am not mad, where are you?

Luvu4evr: in my bedroom on my laptop. Have you been up long?

Baby love: not really, just an hour or so Beth and Jeff woke me up.

Luvu4evr: Go figure, did you go down and kick some ass. LOL

Baby love: no not this time, I let it slide. Are you ready to get up and get going for the day?

Luvu4evr: Yes, I am just let me get dressed and I will meet you in the kitchen in five minutes. HUGS Baby love

Baby love: HUGS back Matt. See you in five.

Matt met me in the kitchen with a big hug and a kiss.

So Jasmine my dear what would you like to do today?

I don't know, what is there to do around here?

Well we could go and look at the restaurant.

That sounds like a great idea Matt.

Ok let me get a hold of the Realtor and we will go.

I can't wait to see it.

Matt gets on the phone. In an hour ok we will see you then. Thank you.

Alright Jasmine we meet the realtor in an hour.

(At the restaurant)

Before the Realtor got there Matt and I were talking.

Matt this place is huge, I thought you said it was like a Hardee's this is more like a supper club.

It was a Hardees's.

Not a fast food one obviously.

Yes actually it was.

Wow, that is so hard to believe.

Just then the Realtor showed up to let us see the place. She opened up the door for us. Matt and I walked in and the first words out of Matt's mouth were Jasmine we can make this work can't we?

I just looked at him and said yes Matt we can do this if you want.

The previous owner left it in great condition he is eager to sell and has agreed to negotiate on the price, the Realtor was telling us.

Matt and I were looking around at everything. The owner had left all of the equipment and utensils so there was no hardware to buy. It was basically stock, hire and open.

Matt looked at me and asked me again, what do you think? Should we do it?

I looked at Matt and said You know if this is your dream, let's do it. I went to school for this and this has been my dream to open my own place or at least run some place, so let's go for it.

Matt looked at the realtor and told her that we would take it. We filled out the paper work and then it was official all we had to do was go to the bank and sign the papers.

Two weeks went by and everything was set the building was ours. Matt had gotten the small business loan that had us set up for at least a year of expenses. I had been holding interviews and hiring crew and management. Five days before opening was all training for the staff. They were all very good at their jobs. I was so proud every one was doing so well and was ready for the opening. I sat down with all of my staff and talked about hours of operation. They suggested that we open for breakfast at 5am. I said ok that sounds great so that means I need to schedule openers at 4am. They told me that was right. They told me that I should close at 10pm during the week and midnight on the weekend. All of my management was very experienced and were doing a great job helping me. I hired Doug as my Assistant General Manager. He was the General Manager from when the store was Hardee's so he knew all of the ins and outs of the business. He has helped me tremendously.

The day before opening the big truck came in and Matt, Doug and myself were the only one's there when it arrived. The rest of the crew wasn't due for another hour, so we put it away. I forgot how much work was involved in putting a truck order away. Doug was just a wiz with it. Matt felt he was just in the way, because he wasn't there while we were getting things set up, so he didn't know where any thing went. I told him just to look for the labels. We got the order put away just in time for the food truck to come in so Doug and I were in the cooler and freezer labeling and putting away that order, while Matt was talking with the rest of the employees telling them his expectations of them working for him. This was the first time that they really knew whom they were working for. They couldn't believe that their big boss was Matt Hardy the wrestler. When Doug and I came out of the cooler the employees were asking Matt questions about wrestling. I just stepped in and said hey aren't you guy's suppose to be talking about work?

Matt said they wanted to get to know me better and I want to get to know them better so that is what we are doing. They ask me a question and in return I ask them one. I want to know what kind of people work for me so I think it is only far that they know what kind of a person they work for.

That sounds kind of cool, I know when I used to work some where I didn't know what the owner was like and I feared them so, you have a cool thing going on.

Jasmine, I expect you and Doug to do this exercise with them also, like after I am done.

Well Doug and I are done with the truck now so we will sit in and start now.

So for the next couple of hours we all played get to know you. Matt was right it was a great exercise, to create a bond between management and crew. So every one could see that they were all equal human beings and it was stressed that every one was going to be treated the same.

At the end of the day all of the employee's that were opening the next day had a meeting to plan their jobs for the day so it was out of the way.

When Matt and I got home it was around 5pm. I went into the kitchen to make some thing for supper, but Jeff stopped me and said that him and Beth were going to take us out. They had 8pm reservations at the Mill. I said Ok you got no arguments from me.

When we were out to dinner Jeff pulled out a big box and handed it to Matt and said I know that you don't have this yet for your restaurant. Matt took the box and opened it. It was a time clock with time cards.

I just looked at Jeff and said thank you so much now they won't have to do it manually and it will keep them more honest.

Matt said when we leave here we need to go hang it so it is ready for the morning.

Jeff told him that he would go and help.

So I guess we are all going to the restaurant from here to hang the new time clock.

Yes Jasmine, it only makes sense then we won't have to get up any earlier to do it tomorrow.

You are right it does make sense. While we are there why don't we hang the Grand Opening banner also?

You and Beth can do that while Jeff and I install the time clock.

Beth and I hung up all of the grand opening banners across the building and in the front of the yard by the street. We also hung the plastic flag banners from our sign to the ground.

Beth asked me if I was excited. I told her that I was and I hoped that everything went well for Matt. I didn't want to disappoint him. I knew that this restaurant was his baby and I was happy that he trusted me enough to run the operation for him. I hoped that it wouldn't interfere in our personal lives with one another, because I really do love him and didn't know what I would do with out him.

Beth said Jasmine, can I ask you a personal question?

Sure Beth ask away.

Why do you and Matt sleep in separate rooms?

Because of the way that we met and I ended up coming down here, I told Matt I wanted to take things slow. I sleep with him every now and then, but when I do we just hold each other. We feel that if we sleep together all of the time then the sexual level of the relationship may come before we are ready for it. We just haven't taken our relationship to a sexual level yet and we are both fine with it. It's just like we are dating, but living together.

When will you know that you will be ready for that next level?

Beth, when the time is right we both will know and it will happen. But right now we are very happy with where we are in our relationship.

Don't you miss some sort of intimacy?

We have plenty of intimacy. We hug and kiss. We hold each other close. You don't need sex to be intimate. You just don't see it. Matt seems to me to be a very private person when it comes to showing public affection.

He never used to be, he always has been very open showing his feelings in public. That's why Jeff and I are a little concerned about you and your relationship with Matt. We just want to make sure everything is ok between the both of you.

Everything is fine that I know of. I know I love him and he tells me all the time that he loves me. Why has he said any thing to make you think that he doesn't love me.

No not at all, he hasn't said any thing to me. He just doesn't seem like the same easy go lucky Matt. He has been acting a little more distant lately.

I haven't noticed any thing out of the ordinary except that we both have been on edge a little with the restaurant opening, but other than that everything has been great.

Well if you say everything is going fine then I will believe you.

Everything is fine Beth, thank you for being concerned.

Hey, Matt is my brother I have to look out for him.

I know I understand, but I have been around long enough now that you and Jeff should realize i'm not out to use him. I have been pulling my own weight in this relationship.

Matt came up and said what are you gals talking about?

I said oh just girl talk.

Oh ok well let's get home sweetheart, we have an early morning ahead of us.

Sounds like a plan to me, I am beat.

When we got home I got ready for bed. I laid there for a while but I just couldn't fall asleep. I got up and I took a walk past Matt's room. I noticed that his light was still on so I knocked on his door.

He said come in, when he seen me he asked me if any thing was wrong.

I said no I just couldn't sleep and seen his light still on.

Well I was just finishing up blogging about the restaurant and was going to sleep.

Oh ok well i'll let you be then.

No Jasmine, it's only a couple of hours until we have to be up stay with me.

I said ok. With that I crawled in bed with him and within minutes was fast asleep snuggled up in his arms.


	3. Grand Opening

**I do not own any one in the WWE **

Matt and I got up a couple of hours latter to get ready to go down to the restaurant to make sure everything was ready to open. When we got there it was a half hour before our employee's were scheduled to arrive. We got the grill and fryers ready to go. The excitement and nerves were running high. When the employee's arrived everything was running smooth, they did their prep work like they were trained to do. It was ten minutes to ribbon cutting and people were starting to gather outside the doors. The media was there also. This looked like it was going to be a good day. We did the ribbon cutting ceremony at 5 am sharp and then opened the doors for business. Business was steady all day. Every thing went well all day. There were no problems. Matt was signing autographs for the day, as he had planned to do all week. His gimmick for the autographs were you had to show proof of purchase. He was set up in a side room that we had that used to be a play land. We will be using that room for another play land eventually or a banquet hall we haven't decided yet. I am trying to talk Matt into a banquet hall, because Cameron or Moore county doesn't really have one and I can start a catering business aside from the restaurant. He said the catering business is a good idea so I think he will go for the banquet hall idea to, I hope.

I went in by Matt around noon and asked him if he wanted something to eat.

He told me just a burger and some fries, and hold the mustard.

I just laughed out loud and yelled out Matt fact, Matt highly dislikes mustard.

The crowd just started to laugh and Matt just smiled at me.

Matt took a short break to eat but his fans didn't mind they stood there in line and waited for him to return.

While he was on break we were talking.

Matt, the turn out is going great we did $1200 for breakfast. That is an awesome amount.

Jasmine, that is great. How is every one doing?

They are doing great. You would swear we have been open forever, they are working so well together.

I am so glad, that was one of my worrys.

Matt, everything is going great, I just hope it continues to be like this.

I'm sure it will for quite a while.

I hope you're right Matt. You need to get back to the autograph table. (As I kissed him)

You're right I will talk to you latter.

We stayed around to help close.

When we got home we talked about the days events. I was exhausted. Matt told me to lay on the bed. I did as I was told and he started to rub my shoulders and back.

Matt, you don't know how good that feels. I will give you a year to stop.

Jazzy, you have worked hard today,(as he started to rub his hands down to my bottom and in between my legs)

Matt, what are you doing?

Trying to relax you, why is there a problem?

Your hands between my legs you need to stop, you can't do that.

Why not?

You just can't. I'm still not ready for that, not yet.

Jasmine, not ready or scared.

Matt, I think a little of both.

There is nothing to be scared of I would never do any thing to hurt you.

I know that but I just can't help how I feel.

Matt just took me in his arms and held me tight and told me that he would wait as long as I needed no matter how long it takes.

With that we fell fast asleep.


End file.
